Equipment Modifiers
, with the Lasting, Long, and Legendary modifiers]] Since , almost all weapons, tools, and armour in Middle-Earth will feature some sort of modifier upon crafting. These may be beneficial, or they may be harmful. Note that you will still get modifiers even when summoning items from the creative menu. There are a total of 55 different modifiers and 22 different types of modifiers. Obtaining Modifiers Survival Modifiers are automatically applied to applicable items when they're crafted, or when they're generated in the world. If the modifiers on something aren't suitable, it's always possible to reforge that piece of equipment using an anvil to get better modifiers, for the material cost involved in forging the item in the first place. If you don't like spending materials on reforging, it's possible to go to a trader and have the equipment reforged for you, though it'll cost you some cash. In fact, it is rumoured that the most powerful modifiers can only be obtained from traders... Be careful! When combining item modifiers, positive and negative modifiers will end up offsetting one another! There is a maximum of three modifiers on any given item - with the exception of some 'special' modifiers such as the banes and Utumno modifiers, which do not count towards the three-modifier limit. There are several modifiers which can not be obtained by reforging. *All banes except wraith - Kill 100 - 250 elves/dwarves/orcs/trolls/wargs/spiders/wights. The exact number of kills needed is determined randomly. *Wraithbane - Obtained only from ancient items *Infernal - Combine a Flame of Udûn with your weapon on an anvil. *Chilling - Combine a Chill of Daedelos with your weapon on an anvil. *Headhunting - Combine a Headhunter's Trophy with your weapon on an anvil. (Can only be used on weapons without "bane" modifiers) *True - Combine a Book of True-silver with any piece of Mithril Armour. As of , modifiers can also be obtained by combining equipment with smith's scrolls in an anvil. These are the mod’s equivalent of vanilla enchanted books, and they each carry certain modifiers. They can be found as loot in various structures, or received as a reward for completing a mini-quest. Using Cheats Like vanilla enchantments, it is possible to add these modifiers to any block or item using commands. Simply use the following command: give @p {LOTREnch:[],LOTRRandomEnch:1} Or to change the modifiers on an existing item, use: /lotrEnchant OR /lotrEnchant clear You can add as many modifiers as you want, however, some may not be useful depending on what you put it on. For instance, putting Fierce on a melee weapon will have no effect on its damage. Unlike vanilla enchants, you can not increase the level to normally unobtainable values for a stronger effect. Video List of Modifiers Note that 'all '''modifiers are incompatible with others of the same type: for example, Keen (+1.0 melee damage) is incompatible with Mighty (+2.0 melee damage); and Hardy (x1.25 durability) is incompatible with Enduring (x2.0 durability). Common Melee Weapons There are a few limits which govern melee modifiers. Melee reach may not exceed 200%, knockback may not exceed +2, and melee speed may not exceed 160%. Armour The maximum protection for any suit of armour is 80%, the protection of a full suit of Mithril Armour. This was done to prevent players from acquiring near-invincibility by using vanilla enchantments on Mithril armour. While mithril armour itself can't get any pure protection modifiers (Steadfast and Tough), it can still receive boosts to durability, etc. (Note: the chance of getting a bad attribute on Mithril armour is ''not higher than for other armours, because the chance to obtain the (incompatible) positive protection modifiers is 'absorbed' into the outcome of obtaining no modifier.) Mithril armour also is the only armour to which the True modifier can be applied, for protection against polearms. Tools Bows and Crossbows Trivia *The strength of the ranged protection modifiers for armour was decreased in . *A steadfast modifier was introduced in . It provided + protection until it was removed in for being too powerful. The sturdy modifier, which provides + , has now been renamed steadfast. *From until tool speed modifiers were much higher than they are now. Masterful was at a whopping x8.0 tool speed which allowed the player to 'speed mine' without the use of a haste II beacon. *The modifier Eölean is a reference to Eöl the Dark Elf, who made a unique metal that resisted arrows. That metal was called galvorn. For more detail of his story see here. *The modifier Belegostian is named in reference to the Blue Dwarves of Belegost. In the battle of the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, during the First Age, the fearsome dragon Glaurung emerged from the gates of Angband and laid waste to the armies of Elves and Men. But the Blue Dwarves of Belegost had heavy armour and war masks upon their faces, which protected them from the fire of Glaurung. Azaghâl, Lord of Belegost, even as he died under Glaurung’s feet at last dealt such a fierce blow that the worm fled back into his hole. *For swords and other weapons, the combination of Legendary, Swift, and Long is often referred to as 'Maxed' on servers. *When a weapon receives a bane modifier, a line in chat appears: '(Players)'s (Weapon) has slayed many (NPC type), and it shall be their bane evermore.